Star Trek Jem-Hadar
Name: Jem'Hadar Dice: 18D Dexterity: 4D / 5D+1 Knowledge: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Mechanical: 3D / 4D+2 Perception: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Strength: 4D / 5D+1 Technical: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Move: 11/14 Size: 2.0 - 2.2 m Weight: 100 - 150 kg Life Span: Less than 15 years on average Special Abilities: *'Excellent Sight': Jem'Hadar have an acute sense of sight and are able to notice things others might miss. Jem'Hadar receive a +1D when making sight-based search tests. *'High Pain Threshold': Jem'Hadar can tolerate high levels of pain; reduce all injury penalties by 1D. *'Toughness': Jem'Hadar are extremely hardy and resilient. For purposes of withstanding damage, Jem'Hadar are considered to have a +1D to their Strength rolls. *'Shroud': One of the Jem'Hadar's most unique abilities was the shroud, which, like a cloaking device, made them invisible to the naked eye and to most sensors. They were born with this ability but it required most of their concentration which meant they were incapable of fighting while shrouded. Jem'Hadar could detect other shrouded Jem'Hadar in the vicinity by a unique ability to detect the aura given off by the shroud called the di'teh. In game terms this raises the detection Difficulty while Shrouded by +20. *'Addiction: Ketracel-White': All Jem'Hadar are created addicted to Ketracel-White. The drug is rare and very difficult to manufacture. For each day a Jem'Hadar does not consume the substance, they suffer mental and physical instability.-reduce Knowledge, Mechanical, Perception or Technical by 2 pips (minimum of 1D). When all attributes are reduced to 1D, reduce Dexterity and Strength by 2 pips per day. When both Dexterity and Strength reach 1D, the character has made it through "withdrawal" and is now freed of their need for the substance. GM's should substitute some other appropriate disadvantage, such as a compulsion to seek out the substance even though they no longer "need" it. Everyday thereafter the Jem'Hadar regains 2 pips to each of their reduced attributes. When all attributes have returned to normal the Jem'Hadar is completely healthy and "clean." *'Code of Honor': Obey the Founders and their servants unquestionably: never surrender: victory is life; suicidal efforts to uphold this code are worthwhile. *'Fanatic': Jem'Hadar are fanatically loyal to the Dominion. In all tests involving The Dominion, Jem'Hadar must spend at least ONE Character point or Force Point, provided they have any left to spend. Description: "Obedience brings victory, and victory is life." ''- Jem'Hadar mantra. The Jem'Hadar were a humanoid species native to the Gamma Quadrant. They were genetically-engineered to serve as warriors for the Dominion and were feared by races in and around Dominion space as the brutal face of Dominion oppression. They were engineered to be loyal to the Founders, and were kept in check by a programmed addiction to the drug ketracel-white. Part of the Jem'Hadar's genetic programming was an addiction to the isogenic enzyme ketracel-white, which they were not capable of producing themselves. The drug was supplied to the Jem'Hadar by their Vorta, thus insuring loyalty, through addiction, to the Dominion. The drug also boosted the level of aggression in the Jem'Hadar making them more ferocious warriors. (DS9 episodes: "The Abandoned", "Hippocratic Oath"; Decipher RPG module: Aliens) Without white the Jem'Hadar circulatory system would break down resulting in their eventual deaths. However, there were rare anomalies allowing some Jem'Hadar to produce the enzyme internally. The Jem'Hadar Taran'atar and Goran'agar both had this ability. Starfleet autopsies of Jem'Hadar found that it was a trait in some older Jem'Hadar, ten years or more, to begin to develop the means to naturally produce the enzyme in small quantities. (DS9 episode: "Hippocratic Oath"; DS9 - Avatar novel: Book Two) With the exception of ketracel-white, which was administered through feeding tubes, the Jem'Hadar had no other needs - they did not need to sleep or require any additional form of sustenance. Actions such as eating and sleeping were considered a weakness and distraction from a constant state of combat readiness. (Decipher RPG module: Aliens) It was speculated that the Jem'Hadar possessed at least two hearts. They also had excellent vision, several times stronger than Human sight. (DS9 novel: Abyss; DS9 episode: "Favor the Bold") One of the Jem'Hadar's most unique abilities was the shroud, which, like a cloaking device, made them invisible to the naked eye and to most sensors. They were born with this ability but it required most of their concentration which meant they were incapable of fighting while shrouded. Jem'Hadar could detect other shrouded Jem'Hadar in the vicinity by a unique ability to detect the aura given off by the shroud called the di'teh. (DS9 episode: "The Jem'Hadar"; DS9 novel: Demons of Air and Darkness; DS9 - Avatar novel: Book Two) Most Jem'Hadar died young in battle; as such, it was rare for them to live past 15 years of age. Few ever lived to the age of 20, and those who did were awarded the title "Honored Elders." To date, no Jem'Hadar has ever lived to the age of 30. (DS9: "To the Death") "I am dead. As of this moment, we are all dead. We go into battle to reclaim our lives. This we do gladly because we are Jem'Hadar. Remember victory is life." '''Source': *Memory Alpha: Jem'Hadar *Memory Beta: Jem'Hadar *DS9 RPG Core Game book (LUG) (pages 256-257) *thedemonapostle